


Is This Embarrassing?

by Xx_autmnlvr_xX



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, KevEdd - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_autmnlvr_xX/pseuds/Xx_autmnlvr_xX
Summary: In this three-chapter story Edd is infatuated by Kevin. Double D wants to be his. He's worried, though. Kevin is straight, right? How could Edd ever confess if he would get rejected and shunned by someone in his childhood?Is Double D going to tell Kevin how he feels? Will Kevin accept him? Read to find out!KEVEDD
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Kudos: 54





	1. What should I do?

It was a cool autumn day and peach Creek high was out at the football field for a pep rally. The Ed's, who are now in 10th grade, were on the top of the bleachers. Edd shifted in his seat in discomfort. Eddy was sitting, leaning against the back railings and Ed was laying down beside Eddy.  
"so, I said to Rolf 'I know where you should stuff your salami' I mean, it wouldn't have hurt for some of it to be sold! I was gonna give him 25 percent of the profit!" Eddy yammered in a huff. Edd shook his head with a slight smile before looking out at the football field. His eyes raked over each player until he saw him.  
With the number twelve spread on his uniform, Edd knew that underneath was a tall and slightly muscular Kevin. Kevin has grown a bit since they were 12. He began talking more to them in a friendly way and has stopped the bullying. He still calls the Ed's dorks, but now it's in a kinder way. Double D's smile widened as he watched.  
"Hey! Earth to sock head! Are you listening?" Eddy yelled, waving his hand in front of Edd's face.  
Double D snapped out of it and looked at Eddy, "o-oh I'm sorry, Eddy. I must have dozed off."  
"Are you fawning over shovel chin again?"  
"Wh... what? No! I was... just thinking of quantum physics! Very intriguing!" Edd claimed, a blush spreading on his cheeks.  
Eddy rolled his eyes, "why don't you just talk to him, Edd?"  
"Oh no no no! I would never!" Double D's cheeks grew redder.  
Then he sighed, looking out at the field, "Kevin would never go out with me. I mean he's obviously straight."  
"So?" Eddy asked, "why don't you convert him? Isn't that what people like you do? Make straight people gay?"  
Edd glared at Eddy, "sometimes I really wonder why I'm friends with you."  
"Oh, I know! It's because we all have the same name and have been hanging out since we were kids!" Ed said loudly, smiling wide.  
Double D smiled and ruffled Ed's hair, "yes. That is a few of the reasons, Ed." 

Suddenly the conversation was cut short with a loud voice, "Okay, peach Creek high! Pep rally is over so get your asses home!" Sarah screamed in a megaphone at the students.  
"But be sure to come by tomorrow at 6 for the football game!" Nazz cut in with her own megaphone, "Let's come show support to our team!"  
Eddy stood up, "come on, guys! Let's get going." The three made their way down the bleachers and began trekking back to the cul-de-sac. Edd glanced behind him and saw Kevin looking at him. As their eyes met double D made a flustered noise and looked in front of him. When the Ed's made it to the cul-de-sac, Eddy yawned.  
"Well, boys, I would say let's hang but that stupid football rally wore me out."  
"Aww but Eddy! I wanted to show you my new 'poinder monster blood' movie!" Ed pouted.  
"We can watch it tomorrow, Ed. I promise." Eddy patted his shoulder.  
"Yeah I agree. Today was most strenuous! I'll see you both tomorrow!" Edd smiled and waved as he went up to his house. Double D closed the door behind him and sighed, looking at his home. It was just as he left it with no sign or hair that his parents came home that day.   
"It must have been another triple shift." He muttered to himself. 

He walked to the kitchen and drunk some water. Double D put his bag on the table and looked through his books. He whispered a mental list of all that he must get done that weekend that includes two essays, a page of math equations, and a thesis on ancient Aztec inventions. he began to head upstairs when someone knocked on his door. He checked the time, it was 5 pm.  
"Weird. Who could that be?" Edd made his way to the door and opened it. He nearly passed out.  
"M-m... Marie! What are you doing back in peach Creek?" He asked, his knees shaking slightly. Marie kanker and her sisters were taken away back in 8th grade when May came to school with multiple bruises. The human resources department found out the kanker sisters were being beat by their fathers and found multiple signs of malnutrition. Marie still had her blue hair, cut so one of her eyes were covered up she wore a black crop top with some Jean shorts. She had on some fingerless gloves. Marie rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Our mother got custody of us and asked us where we wanted to finish school. We all chose peach Creek. We're living close to the shops."  
Edd nodded, "Oh. I see." He was a little confused. Why is she acting so different?  
"Do you... Want to come in?" He asked, moving aside for her.   
She nodded, "yeah, thanks." She sat down on the couch and looked down at the rug.  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
She looked up, "do you have any sweet tea?"  
"Yes, I certainly do! One moment."

Edd came back and handed Marie the cup and sat down in a lounge chair.  
"Thank you, Edd."  
"It's no problem. You seem different than last time I saw you. What has happened?"  
She took a sip, "well after the people took us away, they tried to put us in a foster home. Lee made a fuss and we shanked some of the kids there. They called us a danger to society and threw us in a mental hospital. While we were there, they talked to us about internalized obsessive disorder and abuse. They gave us medicine and had us talk to so many therapists. I didn't even know what we did as children was wrong. I guess that's what happens. We all began to listen, and I found out something about me. I realized that my love for you was false. I didn't love you I loved your sensitivity. I wanted to be as hopeful as you. I should have realized that I wasn't straight when I started sneaking to look at my dad's magazines."   
"You mean you're...?"  
"Yeah, I'm a lesbian. I didn't realize because I honestly thought that I NEEDED a man."   
She took another sip and put down the drink, "but that's not why I'm here." Marie looked at him. He looked back at her.  
"Double D, I want to apologize. How I acted two years ago was very ridiculous and I understand that you must have been very scared. No one should be forced into any kind of romantic interaction. I understand that now. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am working to improve myself."  
"Oh... oh wow, Marie. That is very admirable of you! I must admit I never expected this. I accept your apology." Edd smiled.  
She smiled back, "I hope we can be friends."  
"Of course!" Edd nodded. Suddenly, Marie's pocket buzzed. She took out her phone and looked at it.  
"Oh shit. I have to get home. I'll talk to you later?"

After Marie and Edd said their goodbyes, she left his home and ran down the street. Double D watched for a moment and closed his door.   
"Isn't that interesting. I never would have thought that someone like the kankers would work to better themselves. I'm happy for them." Edd said to himself as he walked up the stairs and into his room.  
He took off his clothes and slipped on his pajamas. He even completed most of his homework. Edd laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He thought about how he should come clean to Kevin but at the mere thought of confessing made him shiver.   
"Eddward this is ridiculous..." He told himself aloud, "what do you have to lose?"  
He thought about it and bit his lip, "he could laugh at me... Distance himself... What if he starts beating me up?" Edd felt tears well up and he made a noise of desperation. He suddenly got an idea and went over to his desk.  
"Of course! I'll just write a love letter and just never give it! I'll have the emotions released and I won't get rejected!" Edd sat at his chair, grabbed a pen and blue paper and started writing.  
  
'my dearest friend, Kevin,  
It may come as a shock, but I can contain this no longer--' double D began. He smiled and kept writing the letter, letting out all his hidden desire. After he completed the whole thing he felt better. He folded it up and put it in a tin can. He debated throwing it away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he decided to put it in his pants. He slept well that night.  
Edd awoke at 10 am that Saturday to the sound of his alarm blaring. He sat up with a stretch and turned it off. He groggily went to his closet and grabbed his toiletries before going to the bathroom. After his shower he was brushing his teeth while trying to avoid looking in the mirror.   
'why hasn't it gone away? I've tried everything but the scar is still there.' Edd thought. Finally, after he rinsed his mouth, he looked up in the mirror. There, in the middle of his head, with a haphazard pattern was a large scar. No hair grew around it so there was just a bald spot. The scar is a constant reminder of the worst point in his life. He sighed, rubbing a pea sized amount of cocoa butter lotion on the scar before putting on his hat.  
  
Eddward left his house after doing his chores and locked the door.  
"Hey, double D! Finally, you came out!" Eddy yelled from across the cul-de-sac. Eddy and Ed began bursting into a fit of laughter. Edd rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking up to them.  
"You know, I may stop hanging out with you if you keep up with the gay jokes, Eddy." Edd teased.  
"Aw puh-leese sockhead you know I'm just teasing." Eddy smiled, lightly nudging Edd.   
Ed lifted the other two and hugged them tightly, "guys are we gonna watch the movie now?"

Ed was sitting cross-legged in front of his couch, his eyes glued to the TV. Eddy was spread out on one side of the couch, typing on his phone. Edd was on the other side of the couch with his ankles crossed, watching the movie. After Ed's parents bought a new couch, they threw it down the basement for Ed since double D and Eddy are always over.  
Edd tilted his head, "so the monster is literally a sentient glob of blood? Who comes up with these things?"  
Ed turned toward double D and smiled happily, "I know! Isn't it awesome?? It could roll and wobble and gobble everyone! And it would grow each time!!! What if it happens?"  
Edd smiled and patted his shoulder, "it's highly impossible, Ed. They said in the movie that they made it using 'a vial of hubirous' and there is no such thing as a hubirous. You have nothing to be worried about."  
Ed nodded, "yes! You're right, double D! If it was real Godzilla would probably eat it anyways!"  
Edd shook his head and smiled, "you're so imaginative."  
Eddy stretched, "if I had that vial, I wouldn't waste it on some stupid experiment. Science is lame. Oh! Hey, guys, that new game came out last night! It ended up being free! Do you wanna play it sometime this week?"  
"Ooh ooh yeah! That sounds cool!" Ed said, jumping up and down in his seat. A loud noise came from the television and Ed went back to watching it   
Edd rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, Eddy. We have a big test coming up this week. Maybe we can do it next weekend."  
Eddy groaned, "sockhead, you're too uptight. One test won't kill us."  
Double D raised an eyebrow, "Eddy, you didn't pass the practice ACT two weeks ago. You NEED to take school more seriously."  
"School is for chumps! I'm gonna make a NAME for myself! I don't need no damn geometry!"  
"School is the beginnings of all business and careers. You won't last."  
"WATCH ME, SOCKHEAD!" Eddy huffed, crossing his arms. Edd rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie.

After a while Edd remembered something.  
"Remember the kanker sisters?" At the mere mention of them, Ed and Eddy looked at Edd with wide eyes.  
"W-what... What about them?" Eddy asked nervously.  
"They came back to peach Creek!" Ed was about to scream but double D covered his mouth, "BUT they aren't like they were before! They changed!"  
"How do you know?" Ed asked behind Edd's hand, slobbering a little. Edd cringed and took off his hand, wiping it off on his shorts.  
"Marie came over to my house last night and apologized for what happened when we were in jr. High."  
"Woah you serious?" Eddy asked, shocked.  
"Yeah! They got help and now they aren't obsessive or aggressive like they were."   
"Cool!" Eddy and Ed said in unison. The movie ended then, and double D looked at the time. 5 pm.  
"I should take my leave now."  
Ed pouted, "aww but why?"  
Eddy smirked, "isn't it obvious? He wants to go see Kevin throw a ball around."  
Edd's entire face went red, "n...no I'm not! I just have homework!"  
Eddy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "whatever. It's your life. But you know you don't have to keep denying it, it's pretty obvious. Even lumpy can tell when you're drooling."  
"Yeah! It's as clear as the little ant trying to sneak off with my cheese!" Ed chimed.  
Edd looked down at his hands and fumbled with them, "you guys think it's that noticeable? Oh, my what if Kevin knows? Is he going to start avoiding me?"  
"Dude, it's not that deep. My father always says, 'sell it quick before they notice' which basically means 'just go for it or you'll miss it.'" Eddy said. Double D nodded and said goodbye before climbing out Ed's window. 

The autumn wind whistled past Edd's ears. The chilly air causing fallen leaves to land near his feet. Double D looked at the ground as he walked, thinking about what Eddy said.  
'maybe he's right. I mean we have lived by Kevin for years. Maybe he would accept me?' Eddward smiled a little and imagined what it would be like. Kevin pulling him close and kissing him behind a tree, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. They would look at the moon and Edd would feel safe in Kevin's arms. He wanted to feel that safe so badly.  
Edd wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone's back. He fell backwards onto his butt.  
"Ngh! Oh, how humiliating." Edd groaned in pain, rubbing his lower back.  
"YO, NERD!" A voice yelled. Edd looked up at two stocky-built guys in football uniforms.  
Double D's face went pale, "I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to--" The one on the right got close to Edd's face. His name was Kyle, he had bushy eyebrows and an Auburn colored buzz cut.  
"You didn't mean to WHAT, loser?"  
"I was- I was deep in thought and I didn't know you was there. I'm sorry."

The one on the left smirked and went behind Edd. He was named Larry and he had blonde wavy hair with a goatee. He pulled double D to his feet and locked his arm around Edd's neck to prevent him from leaving.  
"What were you thinking about? Were you thinking about math? Hey, Kyle, do you think if we bust his head open, we will get a cheat sheet for school?" At the mention of a busted head Edd started squirming, gripping Larry's arm that was nearly choking him.  
"Plea... please just let me go! I'm sorry!"  
"Oh, you'll be sorry alright." Kyle smiled, he punched Edd in the nose. Edd screamed in pain while the two laughed. They spent the next five minutes punching and kicking him. Edd felt himself starting to pass out from the pain. The last thing he remembered was being shoved in a trashcan and them digging in his pockets.  
"Shit! Doesn't the nerd have any money? I thought his parents made a lot of money!" Kyle grumbled. Double D only saw black as he passed out completely.


	2. Will I ever tell you?

Edd woke up on a couch. The couch was a grassy green with plaid markings and smelled of lavender. He smiled at the warmth and tried to go back to sleep until he realized that it wasn't his couch. He jerked up into a sitting position and looked around. The living room was nice and clean, save for some dirty cleats and his own shoes by the door. The clock by the window said 9 pm. He looked up by the TV and made a surprised noise, his cheeks turning pink. There was a family picture hanging on the wall and in the middle of his parents was Kevin.

"Oh my. H-how did I end up in Kevin's home??" Edd whispered to himself, gripping his hat tightly around his head. He jumped when he heard a voice.

"Dork! You're awake! I was starting to think you died or something." Kevin walked around the couch shirtless, wearing sweatpants and rubbing a towel on his hair. He smiled at Edd and sat down beside him.

Edd blushed redder, looking away, "hey, Kevin. What happened?"

"Well I don't really know. When you didn't show up to the game, I got worried since you always watched. So, I looked for you on my way home, thinking Eddy got you to do another scam. That's when I saw your legs hanging out of a trashcan." Kevin started rubbing the towel on his shoulder.

"So, I carried you here and tried to clean your wounds." That's when Edd noticed the band-aids all over his arms. He smiled, thinking of how Kevin was thoughtful enough to patch him up.

"Thank you, Kevin. That was really kind of you." Double D looked at him and noticed his concerned look.

"Double D, what happened back there? Those look serious."

"Oh, it was just Ky--" he suddenly remembered that Kyle and Larry were football players. If he said anything they would find out and make his life a living nightmare. He bit his lip.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "who?"

"It... It was... umm I can't remember. I must have bumped my head." He stammered, fake chuckling. Kevin lowered his arms and towel onto his lap and watched Edd carefully.

He shook his head, "you're weird, double-dork. Well, be more defensive next time you see them. I don't want this to be a fad." Edd nodded, his eyes catching onto Kevin's abs that was starting to show. His eyes trailed up to the defined pecs and collarbone. Edd hasn't seen Kevin without his shirt since summer so it was intense for him. His eyes drifted up to the Jock's lips and his mind immediately started imagining kissing them. How would they feel against his own? Would he taste like mint or coffee? He locked eyes with Kevin, the same emerald green eyes that started it all. They looked deep and captivating, like they could swallow him up.

Kevin cleared his throat and Edd snapped out of it. He looked down at his feet as his blush came back. 'fuck. How long was I staring? Did he notice?' he thought to himself.

Kevin's smirked, "what's up, dweeb? Cat caught your tongue?"

Edd bit his lip, "sor... Sorry, Kevin. I just got lost in thought there. Err... Was the game alright?"

"You kidding? The cobblers KILLED it like always!" Kevin laughed, flexing his muscles a little. Double D saw this and giggles.

"Yes, I know of your talents on being captain. I'm glad to hear the team won!" He smiled at the jock.

Kevin turned a little red and rubbed his neck, "aw it's just nice to play for my school. I'm very proud of my teammates. Some of them are lazy but it's okay I guess."

Double D nodded, "good! I'm most delighted of your accomplishments!" They smiled at each other and Edd felt like, for a moment, that it was just the two of them in the world. It was intoxicating and he never wanted it to end. He longed to kiss Kevin, to feel his hair between his fingers. The urge grew and Edd knew that if he didn't say something, he would end up acting on it.

Double D patted his own lap, "well I thank you for your hospitality, but I must get home so that you can rest in peace." He stood up and felt his knees buckle a little. He took one step before the dizziness set in. He began to fall but Kevin caught him.

"Woah, dude, you nearly bumped your head again. Come on." The jock lifted him bridle-style and began walking down his hallway. Edd felt his whole face turn red. He was being carried by Kevin of all people. His mind was running a million miles a minute. Kevin kicked open a door and walked into a clean and neat room with a full bed covered in a blue comforter. There was hardly anything in the room except a single nightstand, a dresser and a living chair beside it. Kevin sat Edd down in the seat and started turning down the bed.

"This is the guest room. You're too weak to walk home this late so I want you to sleep here tonight, alright?"

Double D bit his lip. He wanted to deny the claim of weakness, but he knew it was true. Kyle and Larry must have stomped on him too hard while they were kicking. 'thank goodness I worked to stop my obsession with labels.' he thought to himself.

"Thank you, Kevin. I do apologize. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't mention it. I might call you a dork, but you're still my friend. Now here." He reached his hand over. Edd felt flustered, taking the hand. Kevin helped him up and led him to the bed. Edd eased onto it and pulled the covers over himself.

"Hey, double-dork, are you really going to sleep in your hat?"

Edd looked up at Kevin, "oh yes, I mean, I don't really feel comfortable taking it off."

"Hey, that's okay. Just wondering." Kevin shrugged and walked to the door, turning off the light.

"Goodnight, dweeb."

He smiled, "goodnight, Kevin."

The next morning Edd woke up to birds chirping. He eased so he was sitting on the side of the bed and noticed major bruises on his ankles and arms. He sighed, not looking forward to the embarrassment he'll face in school. He stood up slowly and tried to walk. He didn't feel dizzy anymore, but he was in pain with every step. He made his way through the door and to the kitchen. Kevin was sitting on top of one of the counters eating a pop tart while wearing his sweatpants and nothing else.

Edd jumped at the sight, "hey, Kevin. Did-did you sleep well?"

"Yeah! How about you? Are you feeling better?" Kevin asked, pointing at Edd with his pop tart.

"Heh. Yeah I am. Thank you very much for last night." He smiled at the jock happily.

Edd saw Kevin go red and look away, "it's whatever. I just thought you looked pitiful or something."

Double D didn't pay no mind and looked outside, "I'm going to head home since I'm feeling alright so I can clean myself up. Thank you for your kindness." Edd walked to the door and was about to leave but Kevin piped up.

"Hey dork, wait!" Edd turned around as Kevin walked up to him. Double D felt what happened last night happen again as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Y-yes, Kevin?"

"I... I was wondering..." He started, rubbing his shoulder, "I was wondering if you wanna hang later? I mean, of that's alright."

Edd blushed and bit his lip softly, "I would really enjoy socializing with you. Is there a time you can think of?"

"4 pm?"

"That's satisfactory! I'll be here!" Edd nodded.

"Awesome- I mean. Yeah that's cool I guess." Kevin said nonchalantly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Edd smiled, putting on his shoes and opening the door, "well then. I'll see you then." He left the house and closed the door behind him. He made quick work to reach his home and unlock the door. As he entered the safety of his house he fell to his knees and hugged himself close.

"My word! Oh dear. Sweet fuck it's really happening. Me and Kevin are going to spend time together! Maybe this is the time. Maybe he likes me too!" He smiled, hugging himself tighter in happiness. He checked the time.

"Okay it's 12 pm. I have time to get a shower." He whispered to himself.

Edd spent the next few hours cleaning himself and trying to calm himself down, taking the time to eat a grapefruit and toast. He made his way out the door and noticed the red head in front of his home buffing out dirt from his motorcycle. Double D smiled and made his way toward the other.

"Hey, Kevin!" He greeted, doing a small wave. The other looked up and smiled back.

"Hey you made it! How are you feeling?"

"Much better after my shower, thank you for asking. I see you installed new grips on your handles." Edd motioned toward the bike.

"Oh yeah! The old ones were a little rough on my hands. Plus, the brown looks better against the metal." Kevin patted the headlight of his motorcycle. Edd leaned against his heels, smiling softly at his crush talking about his ride.

"It does look good. Do you want to talk about your bike? I would love to learn about the mechanics of a ride such as this."

Kevin beamed at Edd's words, "uh. Sure! Well to start, when I got it, I had to tune the exhaust because the last owner didn't take care of it and it used too much gas as a result. So, what I did was--" Double D nodded and listened intently. He loved learning new things, especially if that new thing was Kevin's pride and joy. He moved and sat on the sidewalk and the jock joined him while still talking about his bike.

They stayed like that for a few hours. Edd looking at Kevin lovingly while they discussed the properties of mechanical engineering and Kevin talking about his motorcycle. Edd never wanted it to stop but Kevin's door opened, his mother appearing on the porch.

"Hey, Kevin sweety, It's 6 o'clock! it's time for dinner. Tell your friend goodbye."

Kevin groaned and stood up, "yes, mom!"

Edd stood up as well, "when did your parents come home?"

"My mom came home from grocery shopping around one. Dad's still at work." The jock explained. Edd nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"Well... I had a lot of fun. I enjoyed this." Double D said softly, looking up in the other's eyes.

Kevin did the same, "I did too. You know, you really grew out of your dorkness, dork." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and Edd chuckled softly.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Double D smiled and backed up a little.

"Well I hope you have a wonderful dinner and be sure to study for that big test this week." Edd said and started walking away.

"Hey!" Kevin called to him.

Edd looked over his shoulder, "yes?" he stuttered.

"Wanna... Help me with that sometime this week? I could use some help."

Double D felt himself turn pink, "sure! Yeah. Yeah, I'll help you, Kevin!"

"Thank you, dude." The jock said, smiling and going to his home.

Once Kevin entered his home, Edd twirled in place and almost floated toward his own house with hearts in his eyes. That's when he noticed Eddy 'psst'ing him from a bush nearby. Double D made his way to the bush, Eddy and Ed crawled out if it.

"Were you two eavesdropping on us the whole time?" Edd asked, folding his arms.

"Noooo of course not! Why would we do that?" Eddy said innocently, shrugging.

Double D looked at the taller of the two, "Ed, were you and Eddy listening to me and Kevin?"

Ed nodded, smiling, "yes we were, double D! We wanted to make sure everything went smoothly!" Eddy glared and slapped the back of Ed's head. Ed exclaimed 'ow'.

"I wondered why neither of you tried to butt-in." Edd smiled, "thank you both for letting me have this moment."

"It's nothing. Don't get used to it." Eddy said.

"You're welcome, Double D! Did Kevin say he loved you yet?" Ed asked, nudging Edd a little roughly.

Double D blushed, "not yet. It takes a while. Plus, I haven't... Confessed yet."

"Sockhead, you know that if you don't make a move soon someone else will and then what are you going to do?"

"I know that, Eddy! It's just hard to know when it's like this."

Ed piped up, "well you know what they say in my comic book: 'you love--" he was cut off by a loud screaming voice.

"ED! MOM SAYS GET YOUR BUTT HOME BEFORE YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Sarah screamed from their house.

Ed jumped in fear, "uuh guys, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Goodnight, lumpy." Eddy said.

"Farewell, Ed." Double D joined in.

"I better get home too. Just remember what I said. Sleep well." Eddy elbowed Edd and walked to his own home.

Double D looked up at the growing night sky. The sun disappearing over the houses and the slight hint of stars scattering over his head. The twinkling of the distant suns made Edd feel as if tomorrow was the day. That it was going to be a good day. He smiled and made his way into his home.


	3. This is too much

Edd stirred awake early that morning. He stretched and looked at his alarm clock.

“5 am. That’s a good time to get the day started.” He stood up and turned off the alarm before it went off. He took his shower and after he rubbed the cocoa butter lotion on his head, he rubbed some on the bruises on his legs and arms.

He pulled on a orange turtleneck and black dress pants, not forgetting his tie. As he cleaned up his dirty clothes, he thought about what he should do.

“Maybe I should just pull him aside before class? No, that’s too early. During gym? No that’s preposterous.” He sighed, sitting on his bed.

“Am I even doing the right thing? He hasn’t shown me any reason that he might like me. Hell, he hasn’t shown me that he might like guys! Maybe… Maybe this is a bad idea?” Edd walked to his window and looked out. It was still dark, and the streetlights illuminated the sidewalks. He looked across the street at Kevin’s house. All the lights were off in the windows. Edd smiled softly and Eddy’s words echoed in his mind.

‘you know that if you don’t make a move soon someone else will and then what are you going to do?’

Double D’s eyes narrowed, and he walked to his desk, “Eddy’s right. I have to at least tell him or else it will destroy me.” He told himself. He sat down and made up a note.

'Kevin,

Please meet me behind the school after the final bell. I have something very important to tell you.

Sincerely,

Eddward’

Edd folded up the note and put a little sticker to keep it closed. He nodded and continued getting ready for school, having a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Soon, his doorbell rang.

“Coming!” Edd called while putting on his shoes. He went to the door and opened it.

Ed smiled, “hey, double D! You ready for school?”

Eddy groaned at the mention of school. He stood beside Ed with his hair in a mess.

Edd smiled, “good morning, fellows! Yes, I am ready. Shall we get going?” With that, the three started walking to school. As they walked, they saw Sarah and Jimmy skip by and Rolf riding his goat ahead. Double D looked around.

“He left yet, sockhead.” Eddy yawned, still staring ahead grumpily.

Edd looked at Eddy, “oh…okay.” He said as he looked in front of him.

“Hey, double D! Is it possible to mix those spicy drinks to make a monster?” Ed asked.

“Umm well I don’t like the fact you called chemicals 'spicy drinks’ and I hope you never attempted to drink them. As for your question, it is not probable for liquid chemicals to become a living organism, but then again anything is possible in science. I just don’t have an equation for it.”

Ed looked at Edd in confusion and double D chuckled, “In short, I don’t know for sure, Ed.”

The tallest one nodded, “okay. Thank you, double D!”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They walked in the school and Eddy finally perked up, stopping the other Ed’s.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to say that I have a plan for a scam! It’s foolproof!”

Edd shook his head with a smile, “I haven’t seen you plan a scam in nearly three days. What’s the idea this time?”

“Well I can’t say it in the middle of the hallway because I don’t want anyone to cash in on it before us! So, I’ll explain it tonight! We’ll be RICH!” Eddy smirked, rubbing his hands together.

“Yay! Sounds fun!” Ed cheered, clapping happily.

“Well it will have to be after four. I have plans at three.” Double D said, scratching his cheek.

“That’s fine,” Eddy said, shrugging, “we have all night to make it anyway! Come on, you two! Let’s go see if there are any spare quarters in the soda machines.”

“Okay, Eddy!” Ed smiled.

They walked down the hallway and Edd paid attention to the lockers. He found Kevin’s locker and felt his knees shake with nerves. He slowly walked up to it but couldn’t bring himself to raise his hands to the slot. his face went red and he felt himself perspire.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake!” Eddy groaned. He grabbed the note from Edd’s hands and pushed it through Kevin’s locker slot.

Edd gasped, “o-oh dear. What am I doing? Eddy!!! What if it goes wrong?” Edd asked, grabbing Eddy’s collar.

Eddy rolled his eyes and brushed off double D’s hands, “everything’s going to be fine. The worst that would happen is he beats you up! Not like that hasn’t happened before.” At those words Edd whimpered.

Ed hugged double D, “Everything will be alright! Don’t you worry your big chin about that!”

They continued walking the hallways until the bell ring for first period. Edd walked into their class and sat at his seat in the front while Eddy and Ed sat in the back corner. Double D arranged his paper neatly on his desk and got a pencil out. He looked up and made a noise in the back of his throat. Kevin walked in the classroom with a pencil and notebook. His eyes locked with Edd’s and he smiled.

“Yo, double Dork! What’s up?” He greeted, doing a finger gun.

Edd stammered, “oh noth– nothing much. What about…. you?”

He chuckled, “nothing much for me either! Can’t wait to hear what you have to tell me later!” Kevin walked to the middle of the classroom and sat at his seat.

The teacher walked in, “good morning, class! How are we doing today?” There were several scattered 'good’s and 'fine’s throughout the class.

“That’s good to hear! To start this week, I would like to take the time to introduce the new student. She just came from Michigan, how exciting! Let’s give a warm welcome to Marie Kanker.”

Several of the students gasped and jumped in their seats. Marie walked into the class and smiled softly. She had on a black hoodie with gray sleeves and dark jeans. She waved.

“Hey, everyone… It’s nice to see you all again!” She greeted.

The teacher smiled, “anyone want to be this nice lady’s desk neighbor?”

Hardly anyone said anything. It was the quietest it has ever been in that room.

Edd raised his hand, “Marie can sit by me, ma'am.” More gasps erupted from students that were familiar with what happened in middle school.

“That is so thoughtful, Edd! Why don’t you go take your seat, Ms. Kanker?” Marie sat beside double D and raised her knuckle to fist bump. Edd smiled and fist bumped back.

The rest of the morning consisted of class time. And between classes the other kankers would meet with the eds and they would all chat. By the time the lunch bell rang they all got to know each other better. The kankers and Eddy put together their food in the tray line while Ed and double D waited at the end of the line. Edd had some homemade lunch in a lunchbox and so did Ed. Once the kankers and Eddy finished, they all began to walk to a table.

Before they could get to a table, though, some football players stopped them. They were trapped beside the jock table.

"Woah woah, losers. Where are you going?” Larry said with a smirk.

“Umm to eat! What’s it to yah?” Eddy sassed, narrowing his eyes.

“Not before the show!” Another football player chimed in.

“Show?” Edd asked. He looked at the table and saw Kevin, who looked confused but curious.

Double D blushed and looked away, “oh dear…”

Kyle stood up on top of the lunch table and cleared his throat, “Attention students of peach Creek high! I have a poem I would like to read to you!” He smirked at the eds and kankers while pulling out a blue piece of paper from his pocket.

“my dearest friend, Kevin,

It may come as a shock, but I can contain this no longer–” Kyle began. Edd realized what was happening and he paled.

“You mean the world to me. A world that I never want to lose. I’m usually so shy but when I see you, I want to become confident. In sappy terms, your hair is as fiery as my love for you. Your green eyes captivate me into a land so pure and untouched. I don’t know if you will even see this, but I want you. I am infatuated by you. Please give me a chance.

Love,” Kyle folded up the note and smiled evilly at Edd.

“Eddward’”

All eyes locked on double D. There were a few gasps from the cul-de-sac kids. The jocks started to laugh.

Larry pointed at Edd, “I didn’t know the nerd was a fag! That is so funny!” He laughed.

“I know! I can’t believe he thinks THE Kevin would go out with the likes of him!” Kyle cackled. The taunting laughter grew around Edd. His face turned red as he looked around at the judgmental faces. He saw Marie look at him sympathetically. Eddy was glaring at Kyle and cracked his knuckles. Ed looked worriedly at Edd.

Double D’s eyes grazed over to Kevin; who’s eyes were locked on his. Edd couldn’t tell the emotion they had but he was convinced it was contempt. Edd felt his eyes water and his hands shake. The laughter grew in his ears so much that it became unbearable. He felt overwhelmed and embarrassed. He busted into tears and pushed past the football players blocking the door and ran down the hall.

Edd barely felt his legs under him, all he could feel was the burning he felt in his throat and the breaking of his heart. The tears fell with every step he took. Finally, he made it to the science lab, the one place he felt safe at that moment. He made his way into the room and was grateful that it was empty. He went to a corner, sat down against it and cried, hugging his knees tightly.

'how did they end up with the note?’ he thought. His mind went to when he got beat up and remembered that they dug in his pockets.

“Fuck!” Double D cried, frustrated and broken. 'he got embarrassed. My note was read to him in front of the entire school! He would never accept me now.’ told himself. His tears burned his eyes and suffocated him.

This went on for a couple minutes and Edd felt like he was going to die from dehydration. That’s when the door opened. He sniffed and looked up to see Kevin looking at him. Edd made a fearful noise and covered his face with his arms.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Kevin! I didn’t mean for anyone to read that note. Especially not to you! Please don’t hit me!” Edd exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut.

There was silence. Then he heard footsteps. They stopped in front of him.

“Hey, dork.” Kevin said softly. He pulled Edd’s arms down from his face. Edd kept his eyes closed and more tears fell. He jumped when he felt Kevin’s hand grace his cheek, wiping his tears gently.

“Edd,” Kevin whispered, “please look at me.” The use of his name and the begging tone in Kevin’s voice coaxed Edd to open his eyes slowly. His pupils met the others’.

Kevin searched his eyes, “did you mean what you wrote in that letter?”

“Yes.” Is all Edd would allow himself to say, his tears making his chin itchy.

Kevin smirked a little and leaned forward, kissing Edd softly. Double D’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t believe what was happening was real. He felt tears well up again as he kissed back desperately. He gripped onto Kevin’s shirt as he let himself fall into the kiss. The world around them blurred into sunsets and stars. It was as if they teleported to a different reality, one where it was just them. Kevin held Edd’s face in his calloused hands and opened his mouth a little, licking double D’s lips. Edd blushed and opened his own mouth. Their tongues danced, not holding back from the other.

They stayed like that for a while before Kevin separated their lips. Edd looked in the Jock’s eyes, his cheeks red as a beet and eyes wet and irritated. Kevin reached down and caressed Edd’s hand.

“Is this… You…” Edd cleared his throat, “so you’re not mad?”

Kevin smiled, “No. Not at you, anyway. I have to say, I didn’t think you liked me in that way. Especially after the kankers returned. I thought since you and Marie were being so close that you and her were a thing. When did you start liking me?”

Double D looked at their hands, “When we started high school, during the bonfire ceremony. I saw you laughing by the fire and I felt warm. I want to feel like that all the time. Since then, every time we would talk or hang out, I felt that feeling. I didn’t know you liked me too. When?”

“Well… This is going to be embarrassing, but it was when we chased you and the other dorks to Eddy’s brother. When I saw you so confident, I fell in love. I never seen you like that toward someone older than us. Then you got hurt and I couldn’t stand it. I wanted to protect you.” Kevin but his lip.

Edd looked up at him, “that long? I never knew! I always thought… You and Nazz.”

“Nah. Nazz and I had a falling out that entire week and me finding out my feelings for you, I had to end it. She was cool about it too.” The two smiled at each other and Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, hugging him.

“You’ve made me so happy, you jerk.”

Kevin blushed and hugged him back, “it’s nothing, double Dork. You’ve made me happy too.” The bell rang and Kevin stood up, helping Edd on his feet. They made their way out to the hallway holding hands.

Before they got to class, they saw the kankers, eds, and the other kids from the cul-de-sac walk out of the principal’s office. Eddy, Lee, and Rolf had bloody noses and bruises. Nazz and May had messed up hair and scratches. Johnny, Sarah, Marie, and Jimmy had black eyes. Ed was fine and smiling.

“Oh dear! What happened??!” Edd exclaimed, running up to the group.

“We beat them up, double D!” Ed said excitedly.

“When you ran off, we defended you! No one is going to humiliate our friend!” Nazz declared.

“You owe me, sockhead.” Eddy groaned in pain.

“Why were you in the principal’s office then?” Kevin asked.

“We have detention for getting in a fight.” Johnny said.

“But the bastard-boys Kyle and Larry got suspended for taking things and bullying the ed-boy!” Rolf piped up.

“You all did that… For me?” Edd asked.

“Of course!” Marie piped up.

“So, are you two together now?” Jimmy asked.

Kevin looked over at Edd and smirked, “I don’t know, are we, dork?”

Edd blushed and laughed, “yes I assume we are!”

After school ended, the group went to detention. Edd and Kevin tried to join the group since it started with them, but the teacher wouldn’t allow it. So, the two decided to sit outside and wait. They sat on the grass and looked up at the sunset together. The autumn leaves falling around them and a gentle september breeze blowing against them. Kevin put his hand on Edd’s.

Eddward smiled and looked at Kevin, “is it alright if I lean my head on your shoulder?”

“you don’t have to ask me.” Kevin said, pulling Edd closer to him. Double D leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. Edd felt warm again and looked at the sky from Kevin’s shoulder, their fingers interlocked. The feeling of comfort and love they felt while watching the sky was so warm and safe that they wondered why they haven’t come clean before.

“Kevin, I know our togetherness is very unconventional, but I promise to be there for you always.” Kevin looked down at Edd on his shoulder.

“I will be there for you too, dude. You mean the world to me.”

Edd blushed and smiled. Kevin graced his fingers along Edd’s jaw and kissed him deeply. Double D felt at home there in Kevin’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ending was cliche and a little self-indulgent, but I thought that since this year is shit that everyone deserved some sappy-happy endings! I hope you have enjoyed this story and I thank you so very much for taking the time to read it!]


End file.
